Living in Chaos
by R.J. Shino
Summary: Just when Shinji thought his life couldn't get any worse, Gendo returned. Now a new pilot has arrived, and Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are pitted against each other in a test of pain, fear, and death while Mana takes her hand piloting a nighmare machine in Liv
1. Prologue

Neon Genesis Evangelion – Living in Chaos

Neon Genesis Evangelion – Living in Chaos

R.J. Shino

Rated R

NGE belongs to GAINAX not me

*****

PROLOGUE: Beginning and End

[Prologue Theme: Lain - Cyberia Mix]

*****

Shinji Ikari approached the hospital room of one Toji Suzahara on a chilly October day. It had been one year since the Angels...and Kaoru. It had taken this long to gather up the courage to simply go see him. He walked into the room to see Hikari sitting by Toji's bed, talking with him.

"T...Toji?" Toji's head turned sharply to see a very scared Shinji.

"Shinji-kun!" Hikari turned her head,

"Ikari!" Shinji reluctantly stumbled up to the bed.

"H...hello."

"Shinji! Good to see you!" Toji chuckled lightly, well, about as lightly as a bed-ridden amputee can get. 

"Yeah..."

"Look, I'm glad you came. I don't blame you for this whole situation."

"Really...but you and Hikari...can't ever..."

"Hey, Hikari, could I talk to Shinji in private." Hikari nodded and left the room. After he was sure she was gone, Toji continued, "There's really nothing between us. If you want the truth, we've talked about it, and she likes some other guy."

"Really, who?"

"You." Shinji blushed,

"You're bullshitting me."

"Nope, she's got the hots for you."

"Oh." 

"I'm really glad you know I don't blame you. Now I can go in peace."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You and I both know I won't leave this hospital in anything but a pine box." 

"Toji, don't talk like that."

"Take care of Hikari...See ya..." A high pitched drone filled the air.

"FUCK! HIKARI! HELP! TOJI! GOD DAMMIT, NOT NOW!" Shinji watched as Hikari ran in, and upon seeing Toji's condition, screamed. It was seconds before a team of doctors rushed in.

"1...2...3...CLEAR!" A nurse led Shinji and Hikari out of the room while they tried to save his life. 

Outside the room, Hikari was crying on a bench while Shinji sat next to her. Soon a nurse came out of the room and they stood to receive the news. Sadness filled her eyes as she shook her head. Shinji just stared at the wall as Hikari broke down and threw herself at him. Remembering what Toji said, he put his arms around her. He would take care of her. Even if it was the last thing he did.

"Shhh. It'll be all right Hikari...I'll be here." Hikari just cried into his chest.

"Do you mean it."

"Yes, if you need anything, just come to me." Hikari gave a slight smile before breaking down again and sobbing into Shinji's shirt. "Don't worry Hikari."

END PROLOGUE

[Prologue Ending Theme: Ranma – Ryoga's Theme]

*****

Next: One year later, Shinji must deal with Asuka, his grief, and his strange feelings for Hikari. Upon this, a new Child arrives claiming to be a replacement! How will Shinji react? Find out in Neon Genesis Evangelion: Living in Chaos Episode 1: Arrivals and Revelations! 

Feedback can be sent to [RJR007@worldnet.att.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:RJR007@worldnet.att.net



	2. Arrivals and Revelations

Neon Genesis Evangelion – Living in Chaos

Neon Genesis Evangelion – Living in Chaos

R.J. Shino

Rated R

DISCLAIMER: I know I don't own EVA, you know I don't own EVA, GAINAX knows they own EVA, as do their lawyers.

*****

Author's Notes: If you haven't read the prologue, you are screwed. This takes place about a year after the prologue. It ignores the movies.

WARNING: This fic is NOT going to revolve around Shinji losing a friend and seeking Asuka/Rei/Hikari's comfort. I don't want to spoil any thing, but this sorta says 'Fuck all' to the traditional coupling. A little note. Shinji never really got over Kaoru's death, he was indirectly responsible for Toji's, and by now he's on the razor edge of insanity. So expect violence, language, and cruel action from our favorite spineless baka. By the end, Rei/Shinji fans will probably dislike me, Shinji/Asuka fans will probably have a shit fit, and Toji/Hikari fanatics will be after my blood. Hell, Asuka/Insert Random Person fans will despise me. 

Special Thanks and Notes: Thanks to Cap Gun Boy, Jon Cook, and John Kun for being the first three people to review my story on Fanfiction.net. 

To Jon Cook: Yeah, kinda sad. But it gets better and slightly more depressing too. 

To John Kun: Toji died too suddenly! But that was half the fun! Plus it really set up Shinji for his big mental fall. Plus my little brother was bitching at me to make Toji an important character, so I did. I just killed him off in the process. 

To NanuNanu: Thanks for becoming my pre-reader or Beta Reader, and inspiring me to continue this fic and repost it
    
    To the Three who flamed me to the point of me taking this down: Shinji has a right to be angry, or OCC (NanuNanu 3:16) Most of your assumptions were wrong, and 'Mana sucks' is not worthy material for a review! Damn you all to hell (need I say 'bitch') 

*****

[Living in Chaos Theme: Offspring – Living in Chaos]

Got a singsong, man it goes like this

So when the time was right

Could've been calling down

This world is hard to fight

Beating your ways hit it again

You know the way it feels

Everyone gets knocked down

When you get up it's real

Taking it back, turn it around

CHORUS:

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Wouldn't wanna be you

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Never gonna be you

You know when you're keeping it slow

Better where you're gonna go

Wouldn't wanna be you

Get on it, up on it

It's over when you're living in chaos

Somewhere along the line

Things get chipped away

This place keeps going down

Getting worse every day

I see the hate and greed

This world's messed up town

Release the pain and see

Taking in back, turn it around

CHORUS:

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Wouldn't wanna be you

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Never gonna be you

You know when you're keeping it slow

Better where you wanna go

Wouldn't wanna be you

Get on it, up on it

It's over

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Ya ya ya

Ya ya ya

Ya ya ya

Ya ya ya

Got a sing song and it goes like this

So when the time was right

Could've been calling down

This world is hard to fight

Beating your ways hit it again

But you know the way it feels

Everyone gets knocked down

When you get up it's real

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

(Ya ya ya)

Get on it, up on it, get on it

(Ya ya ya)

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Never gonna be you

Get on it, up on it, get on it

(Ya ya ya)

*****

EPISODE 1: Arrivals and Revelations

*****

Ikari Shinji was in his entry plug, about to be inserted for routine harmonics tests. He felt the EVA connect with him...and then nothing. An abrupt disconnection in the plug. He looked through the viewing screen. All he saw was black, but the floor was a NERV logo. 

"God's in his Heaven, and all is right in the world." A faint chanting filled the plug.

"WHO ARE YOU! SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Shinji felt himself reconnect to Unit 01. Swinging his arms madly, he tried to crush anyone within range. 

"DIE YOU BASTARDS! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He swung at a building, and it crumbled under his fist. It was then that he saw the bodies. Asuka, Rei, and Kensuke, all lying in pools of blood. 

FLASH

He was on the ground, staring at the rubble of Tokyo-3. And there she was. Beautiful. Hikari. He stumbled towards her, only to see the swift Progressive Knife. 

SLASH

Hikari's head dropped into a sea of LCL. Shinji raised his head to see the murderer...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaoru Nagisa stood there, grinning evilly. 

"Just like me, Shinji-kun, just like me." Kaoru lunged at him with the Prog Knife, still grinning. He slashed at Shinji, but Shinji narrowly avoided it. Kaoru landed and charged again, and Shinji did the first thing that came to mind. 

The knife clattered to the floor, once again the black emptiness with the NERV logo. Shinji was screaming, his hands clutching Kaoru's throat violently. Kaoru tried to scream, but he could not gather the air. Shinji could feel the life ebbing away from the Angel. But then he changed. Now thick red hair cascaded over Shinji's fingers. He looked deep into Asuka's eyes. They were filled with sadness and fear. She touched his face. Shinji finally realized what he was doing and his sorrow deepened. He made his decision. Shinji felt as Asuka's windpipe caved in, killing her instantly. He let her body drop and crumple on the floor as he screamed at the window above the scene. On the observation deck, something horrible had taken place.

And Gendo Ikari smiled.

***** 

Shinji awakened in a cold sweat. No, it had to be a dream. It had to be. After all, it had been a little less than a year since he had moved to Osaka-2. It was where most of the Tokyo-3 refugees had relocated, including Kensuke and Hikari. But that wasn't the only reason he had moved there. One of the other reasons was to get away from Gendo Ikari, his father. He had adopted Rei after subsequently disowning him. Another reason was to get away from Asuka. That redheaded bitch had made his life a living hell in the month after Toji died before she finally moved away to Old Tokyo, Nermia Ward with Misato and Kaji. Those two had gotten married sometime after the big fight...But he wasn't prepared to talk about that, not yet. He looked at the clock. 12:00 a.m. Damn, it was early. Well, no sense in going back to sleep...

He got out of bed and went to his small kitchen. It was smaller than Misato's, but he didn't need much space. The phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello, Ikari residence."

"Shinji-kun?"

"Hikari-chan, why are you calling at this ungodly hour?"

"It's...it's my dad." In the eleven months that Shinji had lived in Osaka-2, he, Hikari, and Kensuke had all become very close friends, but Shinji still couldn't decipher all her signals.

"What happened to your dad?" Hikari sobbed.

"He...he shot himself in the head at work!" Shinji gasped. Damn, not now...this soon after Toji's death!

"Hikari, if you need any help...I promised Toji I'd take care of you." Hikari cried some more.

"Shinji, would you mind if I stayed with you tonight? Kodama and Nozomi are real wreaks right now, and I really can't take it." Shinji thought about it for a second. A girl, who was a friend, coming to his home, where he lived alone, by herself, to sleep. A certain friend was perky about the idea, but ultimately the bonds of friendship (not hampered by his libido) encouraged him to let her stay with him. 

"Okay, I'll be over in ten minutes." 

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Shinji let a red-eyed Hikari into his home.

"Look, Hikari are you okay?" She barely nodded and stepped across the threshold. She looked up at him, straight into his eyes. She moved towards his lips, but Shinji gently pressed her away. 

"Hikari...I just don't like you like that...please don't force me into that situation again." Hikari collapsed in Shinji's arms, sobbing. Slowly he laid her on his bed, and was ready to turn in himself when the phone rang. He answered reluctantly.

"Hello, Ikari residence."

"Hello Shinji." Shinji shivered,

"Who is this?" The man on the other end chuckled, a hideous sound.

"Shinji, this is your father, Rokunbungi Gendo."

*****

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION – LIVING IN CHAOS

LIVING IN CHAOS

EPISODE 1

  
HIS MESSAGE BRINGS NOTHING BUT DEATH AND PAIN

*****

"You fucking piece of shit."

"How dare you speak that way to your father and commanding officer!" Shinji growled,

"You are not my commanding officer anymore. And the disowning notice I received proves that you are indeed NOT my father."

"I still do not wish to be referred to in such a manner."

"Oh, I'm sorry you cocksucking assfucking whore."

"NERV has been reinstated in Osaka-2, we will receive the Sixth Child early tomorrow afternoon. Major Kaji, if I have the name change correct, and Pilot Asuka Kaji will be relocating there tomorrow, along with myself and Rokunbungi Rei."

"So, Kaji adopted the she-demon and you had Rei change her name to your name before you married Mom. Very clever, cocksucker."

"Goodbye, Shinji. You will begin testing again the following Monday." The line went dead. 

"Damn...dirty bastard." Shinji hung up and turned in on the couch. 

*****

The next morning, Hikari, who was dressed in a pair of his shorts and one of his shirts, shook Shinji out of a weary sleep.

"Hey, Shinji-kun, get up, it's ten in the morning. I borrowed some of your clothes, okay?" Shinji nodded sleepily and got up to make breakfast. He quickly whipped up some rice and curry, living with Misato had taken its toll on him, and they quickly ate it. Hikari left soon after, leaving Shinji to think about the call from last night.

'I wonder what time they will be arriving?' As if an answer to his question, the answering machine popped in.

"Shinji, I know you're listening. Go out to the street corner right outside your apartment. There will be a black Suburban across the street. Go up to it. Get in the car. The driver will take you to the airport to meet us." Shinji walked outside.

Shinji walked to the street corner, and sure enough there was a black Suburban across the street. He walked up to it and got in. The driver was a plump bald man in his mid-forties. He shifted the car out of parking and sped off to the airport.

*****

When Shinji arrived at the airport the man took him to gate G-17, where Gendo, Rei, Asuka, Misato and Kaji were all waiting. 

"Hello." Suddenly, he was bombarded with a legion of statements.

"Shinji, how have you been!" Kaji.

"Shinji, you bastard! How dare you show your face to me!" Asuka.

"Shinji, you fool! How could you go and leave us like that!" Misato.

"Hello, Ikari-kun." Rei. Only Gendo did not speak.

"What's the matter? Can't talk to the son you left behind?"

"I do not wish to speak to you. The Sixth will arrive in three minutes." And to no one's surprise, Gendo was right. Three minutes later, the plane pulled up to the gate. Soon enough, a girl of about Shinji's age stepped out of the gate. She was tall, but a little shorter than Shinji, with reddish-brown hair. She was quite well built, especially for a sixteen-year-old. She wore a red T-shirt with a gray vest and some loose black pants. She strutted up to the group and stuck out her hand. 

"Hi, I'm Kirashima Mana! Pleased to meet ya!" Gendo nodded. 

"Yes. You are the Sixth Child, no?" She nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Look, I don't know where I'll be staying, but this is all I've got right now." She indicated a large duffel bag. 

"Good. We will arrange a place for you later. I am Commander Rokunbungi Gendo. This is my daughter, Rokunbungi Rei." She looked at him quizzically.

"But the briefing I read last year said you were an Ikari and that was Ayanami Rei, and you had a son, Ikari Shinji."

"Enough. Let us continue. This is Kaji Misato, Asuka, and Ryoji." She nodded, but gestured to Shinji.

"Who's he, Asuka or Rei's boyfriend?" Asuka looked furious.

"You bitch! Assuming that this...this FREAK is my boyfriend—"

"Shut the fuck up Asuka!" Shinji took a breath and turned to Mana. "I am Ikari Shinji. You may not have read about my...psychological status, but I can assure you, I'm not quite normal." Mana gave a half smile.

"Y'know, you're kinda cute!" With that she thrust herself forward, pressing her lips upon Shinji's. Shinji nearly jumped back, but something willed him to stand. In fact this was kind of nice...Shinji felt a certain friend rise to the occasion, and he blushed. Mana thrust her tongue forward to part his lips, but before he could react she broke off the kiss. Shinji gasped for air.

"Whoa!"

*****

END OF EPISODE ONE

[Living in Chaos Ending Theme – Neon Genesis Evangelion - Shinji] (Yes, that is a song name.)

*****

Ending Notes: So, how'd ya like that ending! So, be honest, how many of you thought that this would be a Shinji/Hikari fic? How many thought it would be a Shinji/Asuka, or a Shinji/Rei? Tell me at RJR007@worldnet.att.net or put it in your review at fanfiction.net. In case you want to be absolutely sure what Mana looks like, go to the Girlfriend of Steel website, it's at [http://geocities.com/Tokyo/Bay/9064/frame.html][1]. I might put her picture up in my profile, but that is unlikely. 

   [1]: http://geocities.com/Tokyo/Bay/9064/frame.html



	3. Sixth

SHINSEIKI EVANGELION

Neon Genesis Evangelion – Living in Chaos

Presented by: Yo Soy El Sexy Bitch Inc.

Written and Posted by: R.J. Shino (The Sexy Bitch Himself)

[Insert Disclaimer]

*****

Warnings: Standard NGE Warning (Blood, Violence, Cursing, and ECT.)

Author's Notes: Yes, I will have the lyrics for the theme in every episode, it's practically a template. I also got a really great idea this morning, so I've written in a little crossover with Ranma ½. Nothing major, just some humorous antics. I'll explain the distinct references at the end. The Ranma characters don't mess with the story line. There will be PLOT DEVELOPMENT in this episode; the prologue, episode 1, and episode 2 are part of a very important trio, the setup, the reintroduction, and the continuance. SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME! 

PS: Notice the By titles? I'm full of myself, and I know it.

"" Denotes speech

** Denotes thought

*****

Living in Chaos Theme – Offspring - Living in Chaos

Got a singsong, man it goes like this

So when the time was right

Could've been calling down

This world is hard to fight

Beating your ways hit it again

You know the way it feels

Everyone gets knocked down

When you get up it's real

Taking it back, turn it around

CHORUS:

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Wouldn't wanna be you

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Never gonna be you

You know when you're keeping it slow

Better where you're gonna go

Wouldn't wanna be you

Get on it, up on it

It's over when you're living in chaos

Somewhere along the line

Things get chipped away

This place keeps going down

Getting worse every day

I see the hate and greed

This world's messed up town

Release the pain and see

Taking in back, turn it around

CHORUS:

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Wouldn't wanna be you

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Never gonna be you

You know when you're keeping it slow

Better where you wanna go

Wouldn't wanna be you

Get on it, up on it

It's over

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

Ya ya ya

Ya ya ya

Ya ya ya

Ya ya ya

Got a sing song and it goes like this

So when the time was right

Could've been calling down

This world is hard to fight

Beating your ways hit it again

But you know the way it feels

Everyone gets knocked down

When you get up it's real

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling

(Ya ya ya)

Get on it, up on it, get on it

(Ya ya ya)

Get on it, up on it, get on it

Never gonna be you

Get on it, up on it, get on it

(Ya ya ya)

*****

EPISODE 2: Sixth 

*****

Shinji gasped for air as Mana broke off the awkward kiss. A voice called out behind them,

"See, I told ya that ya shouldn't have sent her off to the 'Golden Pair Skating Academy'! Now she's gonna wind up a sex-obsessed neurotic, eh...P-CHAN!" Shinji pulled himself up in time to see two men. The first man, the one that had spoken, looked as if he was probably in his late thirties, whose black hair was tied into a single pigtail. The other man...P-Chan...? Odd name. Well, P-Chan was wearing a yellow tunic and some black sweatpants, but had a yellow and black bandanna on. He carried a large pack and an umbrella. Shinji got to his feet and shook off the aftereffects of his previous experience. Mana turned towards the men.

"I will not, Uncle Ranma! And I wanted to go, so how could Uncle Ryoga say no to _me_?" * Boy, she has a lot of uncles...or maybe...EWWWW. I don't want to think about that! * 

"Yeah Ranma, how could I?"

"Gee, I wonder how your can will be so thin, but your head so thick." 

"Shut up Ranma." The pig-tailed man, Ranma, chuckled.

"Fine, fine, but don't let Taro catch you spoiling her...or a yeti-riding-bull-while-carrying-eel-and-crane will hurt you..." Ryoga grimaced. Shinji still had no idea what was going on.

"Excuse me, but...WHAT THE FLYING FUCK JUST TRANSPIRED!" Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, last I heard, Mana-chan stepped out of the plane, kissed you, left you gasping for air, an' then me and P-Chan here started arguing..."

"Fine, great, but you are...?" 

"Oh yeah! I'm Saotome Ranma, the BEST martial artist in the WORLD," he said, emphasizing best and world, "and this is Hibiki Ryoga, loser, pig, and blockhead extraordinare." 

"SHUT UP RANMA!" 

"Huh, and I am..." The new person wore a blue lizard-scale vest, with bracers and baggy pants.

"PANTYHOSE!" Ranma interrupted, making the boy flush with anger.

"KIRASHIMA!" The boy continued, "TARO!" Everyone was silent for an awkward moment. "So, what did I miss?" Ranma explained what had happened, in remarkable length, considering the actual time it took for the events to occur. The boy once more flushed with anger, this time a bright and flaming aura surrounded him. (Think from the English dub Ranma Manga volume 15, Japanese volume 17, when Ranma comes home and Nabiki latches onto him, and there's Akane, with that big aura and contorted face, paste that onto Taro and you've got it.) Taro turned towards Shinji and roared,

"WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS WITH MY DAUGHTER!" 

"Whoa, DAUGHTER? I thought you were her brother!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY YOUTHFUL FEATURES AND MY OVERALL AND ETERNAL SEXYNESS (Oh yeah, there's the R.J. Shino touch.) MAKE ME SEEM YOUNGER! I'M REALLY THIRTY-SEVEN!"

"Riiiight. She kissed me, not the other way around." Taro's aura faded and his face returned to normal. He grabbed Shinji by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Sorry, boy, but I gotta pound you to take out my own anger over Mana not being my little girl anymore."

"Y'know, last time someone said something like that they wound up dead in the hospital a year later. But before that, he paid an arm and a leg...literally." Taro smiled.

"I think I might like you, boy." Shinji looked at Taro sarcastically, which Taro misinterpreted as expectantly. "What, do you want a hug or something?"

"Judging by the way you act and dress, I expected it." Taro fumed. "Also the lack of a single chick accompanying you contributed." Taro slammed Shinji back into the wall, choking him. 

"I'm betting there's a sad and depressing story behind Mana's mom, isn't there." Shinji rasped. Taro nodded. "Well let's hear it."

"Why?" 

"If your daughter is gonna chase me, I'd like to know about her mom." 

"Fine."

FLASHBACK, as narrated by KIRASHIMA Taro

Nermia, Tokyo, 1998

I met Mana's mother, Tendo Akane, after I kidnapped her to get my revenge on a dirty little fucker named Happosai. During that time, we talked some and nothing more. She seemed to be nice at heart, if not horribly unskilled at household duties. She was skilled in martial arts, but only from a beginner's point of view. Ranma, Ryoga, and myself were on another level entirely, so she was as slow and weak as a slug in a salt-water fishbowl. 

About a year after Ranma had defeated Saffron, a very worthy contender, I went to their home in Nermia, only to find Akane crying because of Ranma. Well, I dug deep, and I found out what had happened. It turned out that Ranma had went and chose one of his fiancees. He chose Shampoo, not a bad choice. Don't diss the name. This, as irony would have it, was right after Ryoga had gone and married a pig farmer, Akari. So I cheered her up, we started dating, and soon enough, we got married and Mana was born. 

About five years later, Christmas day, to be precise, I woke up, surprisingly, before Mana. I woke Mana up, and while she eagerly awaited Akane's return from her morning jog so she could open her presents, I stepped outside. I never expected what I saw next. There Akane was, lying in the snow face down, sprawled out. There were gunshot wounds in her back, and on her arm, kanji was inscribed, reading 'Hatred was Responsible'. She was dead. Mana stepped out to see if she could spot Akane...and she didn't stop screaming for three years...

END FLASHBACK

Taro roughly let go of Shinji.

"So there, happy now? Mana was a little psychiatric case for three years." Shinji remained expressionless.

"Glad you told me." Gendo tapped Taro on the shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" He yelled. Gendo remained unfazed.

"We need to depart for NERV." Shinji examined that statement.

"Wait a minute, WE? I thought it was just the pilots, Misato, and you?" 

"Kirashima has been hired, along with Saotome and Hibiki, as battle strategists and combat developers, due to their colorful...history...of fighting. That is why they accompanied the Sixth." * Ah, already referring to Mana as an object. All the less trouble when he has to 'deal with her' and notify Taro. All the more fun when Taro shreds him into bloody ribbons.' Shinji thought. 

"Fine then, let's go Rokunbungi." Gendo glared at him.

"COMMANDER Rokunbungi, Pilot. You shall go with the same car you arrived in, along with Rei, the Second, and the Sixth. Captain Saotome will accompany you." Ranma chuckled again, Captain? He could kick this prick's ass in less than a second! How about 'Supreme Overlord of All that lies within this Earth' of course, plain old 'God' would do. But he would settle for Captain. As they walked out to the cars, they went their separate ways. The bald man was still in the suburban, with the car started. Ranma got in front, while Rei, Asuka, Shinji and Mana piled into the second and third rows of two seats, respectively.

"Mein Gott in Himmel...I have to ride with this perverse idioden!"

"Shut up Asuka." Shinji said impassively. The driver took this as a signal and left the airport.

*****

Mana stared at this strange boy quizzically. Sure, she HAD kissed him, but he was still strange. His strange, emotionless way of dealing with everything that came across him puzzled her, especially this thing with Asuka. Something had happened before, something big, and she was determined to find out. Asuka spent the entire trip rambling and complaining about Shinji.

"Hey Rei, don't you agree that Shinji's the biggest asshole on the face of the earth?" 

"No. I do not believe Shinji fits that description at all." 

"Erg...spoilsport...Hey Mana! You agree with me, right?" 

"Asuka, what did he do to you to piss you off so much?" Mana asked. Asuka's face darkened.

"Ask him yourself."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will." 

"What do you have against him? He's a great kisser, after all." Asuka whirled on the poor girl.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU FUCKING SLUT!" This caused Ranma to snap out of his nap.

"Whaa...Shampoo, don't stop...Hey, what's going on! Who's a fucking slut?"

"Ummm...no one?" Asuka said. 

"Whatever." He went back to sleep. 

"Ummm, hey Shinji, where do you live?" Mana asked, desperate to make conversation.

"In the Downtown Apartment Complex, Apartment 312."

"Cool! What's it like?" 

"Boring." 

"Okay...do you have any friends?"

"Yeah."

"Really? An EVA pilot must have lots of friends! How many do you think you have, Shinji?"

"Two."

"Who? Tell me so I can meet them sometime."

"Aida Kensuke and Suzahara To—" Shinji bit his lip, s single tear falling down his cheek. 

"Who? Suzahara—"

"Shut up!" Shinji interrupted. "Aida Kensuke and Horaki Hikari."

"Hikari? Sounds like a girl...is she your...girlfriend?"

"...No." 

"Ha! Horaki Hikari is Shinji's friend! When pigs fly! She was my best friend in junior high, we ragged on Shinji all the time!"

"When pigs fly, eh! I'll catapult you out this window and fulfill that prophecy!" Asuka shut up, and sat fuming.

"Both of you shut up. You don't understand her or me.... You CAN'T! YOU WEREN'T THERE, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I PROMISED HIM, RIGHT BEFORE HE DI—" Shinji cut himself off abruptly, recoiling into his seat, almost sobbing. Mana looked at the boy sadly. * What has this boy gone through? * She thought. 

The car stopped suddenly.

"This is it. Everyone out." The driver informed. Gendo Company was already there, in front of this worn, wooden shack. 

"Good, you have arrived. Welcome..." He stuck a card under one of the wall panels in shack, and the door swung open, revealing a thick metal one, which was already retracting up into the ceiling. 

"To NERV..."

*****

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION – LIVING IN CHAOS

LIVING IN CHAOS

EPISODE 2

TEST OF PAIN, FEAR, AND DEATH

*****

"Welcome to NERV." The door had opened to reveal a large elevator. As they all stepped in, Gendo closed the door and revealed his plans.

"The First, Second, and Third Child will be put into the new simulation plugs, which will send them into simulated combat against each other. They will be synchronized, and they will feel pain. The Sixth Child will be tested on the surface for basic activation tests. Follow the signs." And sure enough, when they disembarked from the elevator, there were signs leading to the simulation chamber. As the children followed them into the locker rooms, Mana went another way.

Shinji was finishing changing into his plug suit, and was about to seal it.

"Why am I doing this?" Shinji sealed his suit, leaving his question unanswered. He walked out to the main chamber, where a technician directed them to the plugs. Shinji boarded his, breathed in the LCL, and prepared for the upcoming fight.

*****

Vice Commander Fuyutsuki watched from behind the Commander as the tactical screen showed the simulated battlefield.

"Sir, are you sure it was wise to call them all back so soon?"

"Yes. It was."

"But why?"

"As you probably know, SEELE has grown...impatient with us. They want Instrumentality now. We cannot do that, so they may retaliate with their Mass Production Evangelion Units."

"Why can't we? We have all the tools...oh, that is the purpose of these EVA vs. EVA tests, isn't it."

"It...does not concur with the agenda, and yes, that is the reason."

* Who's agenda, Gendo? Theirs, ours...or yours? * 

*****

Shinji smiled as the simulated EVA broke surface. It felt good to have this much power at your fingertips. While the other Evangelions were running off 50-hour batteries, he was using a S2 Organ. This would be...fun. 

Shinji rushed Rei first, if nothing but to get her out of the way. He drew the Progressive Knife as he went, and when he approached her, shoved through her eye and into her brain. Rei was gone.

He smiled as he turned on Asuka, who was rushing him at the time, and blocked her swipe with his own knife. As the blades clashed against each other. He drove hers off and quickly sliced her hand off at the wrist. She dropped the knife and clutched the bloody stump. He proceeded to slug her in the head, leaning into the punch, sending her flying. As he strutted up to her prone body, he yanked her up and slowly gouged out her upper right eye, taking care not to kill her. Blood and gelatinous fluid gushed from the new wound. He proceeded down, relishing the screams he could hear from her own plug. Another one down, so he moved on to the next. And the next after that, finishing by throwing her on the ground.

Maya thought that the worst was over. It was disgusting enough to watch Shinji insanely drive his knife into all of Asuka's eyes, so she didn't believe much worse could happen. She was wrong. She could have swore she had seen a sadistic grin on Unit-01's face as he ground his foot into Asuka's abdomen, cracking the armor and crushing some of the internal components. He grabbed her leg, pulled it and twisted it. He yanked at it and tore at it until, finally, he ripped it out of its socket. Blood gushed from out of the gaping hole as he swung the leg up like a club. Miraculously, Asuka still hadn't been shut down. Maya looked at the commander, who had a small grin plastered on his face. * What the hell is he doing? Asuka can still feel this! * And feeling it she was, at least that was the judgment from the screaming and Asuka clutching her eyes and leg. 

"How disgusting." Shinji said as he watched Asuka writhe in pain on the ground. Slowly he raised the dismembered leg to his shoulder and swung sown hard onto her stomach. More of the armor cracked and he heard the squishing of organs beneath it. He raised and swung down again. And again. And again. And so the NERV staff watched as Ikari Shinji beat and mangled Kaji Asuka Langley with her own leg.

Rokunbungi Gendo watched with a smile on his face as Shinji beat the girl. This was how it should be. With this happening every time he went on the battlefield, NERV was unstoppable. SEELE thought that Gendo would only use stable pilots. So they would expect calm battle rhythms. No, not with Shinji on the field and those Nermia barbarians in Development. Now they would win. The Sixth had succeeded in synchronizing with her Evangelion, a surprise, but a good one none the less. Yes, now they had a chance. Gendo's grin widened.

Shinji stood of Asuka bloody and mangled body. Her limbs were drenched in red liquid and askew at odd angles. But she was not dead. She weakly raised her head and opened a channel with Shinji.

"Hah! The greatest EVA pilot in history will never surren—" Shinji shut her up as he swung the leg with all of him might one last time into her head, splattering her simulated brains all over the field. The 'city' blacked out and they were left in their plugs. Shinji climbed out of his and shot a glance at Asuka, who was being helped out of her by three medics. The intercom clicked on and Misato's voice came through.

"SHINJI! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" Shinji was amazed at her language in front of the NERV staff. "ASUKA COULD SUFFER SERIOUS MENTAL TRAUMA BECAUSEOF YOUR LITTLE ESCAPADE!"

"Good for her." Shinji walked towards the locker rooms

"YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE NOT DISMISSED!" Shinji ignored her and kept going, shutting the door once he reached the lockers. He changed back into his normal clothes and put the plugsuit back. Stepping out of the locker room, he was bombarded by Misato, but before she could actually SAY anything, he spoke.

"What cage is Mana in? I'm going to go greet her, like it or not." Misato fumed. 

"Cage 3. Go, before I kick your ass for what you did to Asuka." He walked off, leaving a puzzled Misato to wonder why she let him off the hook.

As Shinji approached the Cage, he thought about what he was going to say. 'Hey, Mana, how'd it go?' No, too casual. 'Hello Mana." Too simplistic. 'Hey Mana, how are you, how did the test go?" Yeah, that's a winner. He opened the door in time to see Mana get out of her plug.

"Hey Shinji-kun!" But Shinji's voice had caught in his throat. He stared at the EVA. 

"Shinji-kun, what's wrong?" He stared at it.

The murderous beast.

"...No..."

The grinning epitome of unholy darkness. 

"No..."

The thing that ruined him.

"No...no..."

The thing that ruined his life.

"No...no...no...no..."

Evangelion Unit-03

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

*****

END EPISODE 2 (Notes at bottom) 

[LIVING IN CHAOS ENDING THEME – Zone of Enders] (Shinji was an experimental ending theme, I like this one better.)

*****

Ending Notes: About the Ranma references. 1: The Golden Pair/Sex-obsessed Neurotic – The Golden Pair are two of the best Martial Arts Figure Skaters known. They appeared in English Dub Manga Volume 2. The pair was Mikado Sanznein, who was known to kiss every girl he meets, and Azusa Shiratori, who gives anything cute a French name and takes it home. I just felt the Sanzanein complex fit more than if she grabbed Shinji by the ear screaming "Antoine!" Don't you agree? About the yeti-riding-bull-while-carrying-eel-and-crane, Taro is cursed to turn into the yeti-riding-bull-while-carrying-eel-and-crane whenever doused in cold water. About the pantyhose remark, Taro was hunting Happosai so he could change his name from Pantyhose Taro to something else, as he was the only one who could according to village law. Humor ensued. I assume Happosai died in Second Impact, therefore freeing Taro, and allowing him to change his own name. See the Omake below. About Unit-03, I just thought I'd fuck with Shinji some more, and it saved me the time of making a new EVA. I have a pic of it, so e-mail me at [RJR007@worldnet.att.net][1] if you want it. I've also devised two CD covers, so e-mail if you want them as well.

OMAKE:

Taro awoke tied to a chair in a dark room, a single light hanging from the ceiling. Ranma stood in front of him.

"So Taro...why did you choose the name Kirashima? An old girlfriend? Akane would be pissed..."

"Do you really want to know why?" He nodded.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Absolutely sure?" He nodded once more.

"Then prepare to know the horrifying truth behind the name Kirashima!!!"

"And that is...what?" Taro signaled him closer.

"It's because, because, because...IT JUST SOUNDED COOL!!!"

END (scroll down and review.)

   [1]: mailto:RJR007@worldnet.att.net



End file.
